


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Golden Firefly

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Powers, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Snow, Snow and Ice, Travel, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyuki recruits Naruto and Hotaru to battle ice monsters terrorizing her country and rewards them quite well in the form of a relaxing onsen. NarutoxHotaru. For Just Like the Folks 1st anniversary in 2014. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Golden Firefly

Welcome to the 1st anniversary of **_Just Like The Folks with_** this 7th installment and this features one of my best pairings known as Naruto and Hotaru. Here they'll be in action as they battle large monsters in a tag-team effort unlike anything I've ever done before. Anyway, here goes.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto**.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto currently sat on his bed in the Namikaze mansion as he used his Outer Path technique to send his consciousness to the afterlife and he was currently speaking to Asura Ōtsutsuki. So far, the blonde was being shown an interesting technique from his chakra's predecessor and he sat in awe.

"Wow, how long did it take for you to learn that?" Naruto asked before Asura cancelled the technique and stood in front of him.

"It took a multitude of ages for me to perfect while simultaneously finding stable power to hone." Asura explained.

"You're talking funny again." Naruto said to Asura.

"Sorry 'bout that." Asura laughed.

"Anyway, I can really do that?" Naruto asked in regards to what he had seen.

"You bet. Given you have the chakra of Grandmother and I, your version may be prove to be better than mine." Asura said.

"Asura, you're a real pal for teaching me that." Naruto laughed.

"Well, Naruto, you ain't never had a friend like me." Asura laughed.

"I am you." Naruto chuckled.

"Only by chakra but yes, in some sense, that's true." Asura smiled.

"So, as long as I can remember the hand signs, I'll be fine?" Naruto asked.

"If your luck is better than mine, yes it will be." Asura reassuringly said.

"Well, I'd better get going." Naruto said.

"Take care, Naruto," Asura said before Naruto undid the Outer Path technique and returned to the real world. He jumped off the bed and found himself called to the Hokage's office.

"Alright, grandma Tsunade, what is my mission this time?" Naruto asked.

"You've been requested by Princess Koyuki to investigate the Land of Spring, which has been reverted to a winter climate." Tsunade said.

"The Land of Spring is the Land of Snow again. How is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's why Princess Koyuki called you to investigate. Normally for a mission like this, I'd send you with your teammates but they've all left on separate missions and both of your brothers have left for a diplomacy settlement with Kumogakure." Tsunade answered.

"All right, to the Land of Spring it is. When's the next boat out?" Naruto asked.

"Why take the boat when the train station will get you there faster?" Tsunade asked.

"Train station? What train station are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You can't be serious. There's been a train station here since you came back with Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she pointed to said train station and Naruto looked in its direction with a sheepish look on his face.

"That train station, huh? Well, I'd better be going." Naruto said as he took off back home and gathered his supplies. Since he knew he was going to a frozen continent, he put on a cloak after putting on his backpack and he headed out the door.

He boarded the train and after two hours, he arrived in what was once again the Land of Snow. Naruto shivered before standing in the train station and he looked out to the continent.

An icy blizzard whirled outside and Naruto began scratching his head in confusion. The snow was too much to be a simple snowstorm or natural change in weather.

In fact, the land had more snow than the previous time Naruto had visited and he wondered how the climate could have changed so much. As he walked to the exit, he nearly bumped into a shorter person and said being turned around.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said before recognizing the person as Hotaru.

"Naruto-kun?" Hotaru said in surprise.

"Hotaru, long time no see." Naruto said.

"The same to you, what brings you here?" Hotaru laughed.

"I've been called here to check out what's going on with the weather. What about you?" Naruto said.

"Princess Koyuki called me here to do the same thing and Utakata-sensei sent me here to do the same thing." Hotaru said.

"Small world, huh?" Naruto asked.

"You said it." Hotaru smiled.

"Well, since we're both here, might as well see what's behind this together." Naruto said.

"Let's see what this is all about." Hotaru said before she and Naruto headed out into the snow; neither aware of a bubble hovering over them. They hurried over to the castle and stood in front of the guards.

"Naruto-san, the Princess has been expecting you. Is this young woman your partner?" The guard asked.

"In a way, yes." Hotaru answered before the guard allowed themselves and he guided them to Koyuki's throne room. She stood from her throne and shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-kun, it's been so long and you're Hotaru Tsuchigumo, correct?" Koyuki said.

"That's correct." Hotaru said as Koyuki shook her hand as well.

"I'm glad to see you again, too, Koyuki-neechan." Naruto smiled.

"Glad you could make it." Koyuki said to Hotaru before sitting back on her throne right as she gave the two shinobi mats to sit on.

"So, Koyuki-neechan, what happened to the Land of Spring?" Naruto asked before Koyuki presented a photograph to him and Hotaru. They studied the picture and saw the picture was the land's heat generator frozen under a thin sheet of ice.

"Is that this land's heat generator?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, and there's more to it than that. Look closer." Koyuki explained before Naruto and Hotaru looked closer at the picture. It was a while before they saw what looked like a giant claw made of ice and they looked back at Koyuki.

"Is that a giant claw?" Hotaru asked before Koyuki presented another picture with massive footprints matching the shape of the claw.

"I'm afraid so and we've received many reports of creature sightings. In fact, the photographer who took this very picture was attacked by an unknown creature that sprouted ice from the ground." Koyuki said.

"So, has anyone else actually seen these ice-things before?" Naruto asked.

"Some of the eyewitnesses stated they were titanic creatures made of ice that seemed to only attack if anyone goes to close to the generator's location." Koyuki said.

"If that's the case, the creatures must be using the generator as a nesting location." Hotaru stated.

"Given how protective they appear to be of it, that's why they're always nearby. How long ago did the creatures show up?" Naruto asked.

"A month ago and our forces suffered causalities upon attempts to battle them." Koyuki said before Naruto and Hotaru stood up.

"Well, Koyuki-neechan, there's no need to worry since you brought us here." Naruto reassuringly said.

"That's right, Princess, just leave this to me and Naruto-kun. We'll turn the tables on them for sure." Hotaru said with a determined fist and Koyuki smiled at the two.

"All right then, I leave the rest to you." Koyuki said.

"Right!" Naruto and Hotaru eagerly answered.

_Shortly afterwards_

Naruto and Hotaru marched through the snow as they searched the land for the generator's location with the help of his Eternal Rinnegan. Thanks to the dojutsu, he spotting the heat generator was two hours away and Hotaru marched through the snow behind him.

"So, Naruto-kun, those eyes of yours can see hours away?" Hotaru asked.

"That's right and speaking of which…" Naruto said as he walked forward and Hotaru followed after him. A second later, Hotaru looked behind her to see that they were in a whole new destination and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What just happened?!" Hotaru said in disbelief.

"I used my Eternal Rinnegan to open an invisible portal to warp us here." Naruto said.

"That's incredible!" Hotaru said in amazement.

"My thoughts exactly." Naruto said and before they could talk anymore about his powerful dojutsu, they heard a thundering growl nearby from the ridge of a nearby mountain. Hotaru and Naruto looked to one another before running up the mountain and looked down to see 15 immense, bipedal creatures surrounding the frozen rainbow glaciers about half the size of Kurama.

The creatures were bipedal creatures with heads shaped like wolves and bodies with the builds of polar bears along with having the ice on their bodies in the shape of fur. One of the ice creatures looked in the direction of Naruto and Hotaru before growling; this causing the other monsters to do the same.

_*In The Air Tonight remix by **Jason Graves** plays*_

Naruto and Hotaru looked to each other before nodding as they drew their respective tools with him revealing his Hiraishin knife and she revealed she had a golden bubble pipe that bore great resemblance to Utakata's. He performed the shadow clone jutsu and six clones appeared next to him and Hotaru.

"Shadow Clones Jutsu: Six Paths Technique!" Naruto said as one clone utilized the Asura Path with two arms appearing from his shoulders with holes in the palms and a second pair from under his waist with buzz. The ice monsters all started growling and Naruto looked to Hotaru.

"Remember the plan, Hotaru?" Naruto asked.

"Right, Naruto-kun." Hotaru responded before ripping the seal of the Hiraishin and the middle prong grew to the length of a katana blade. Naruto gripped his Hiraishin sword and held high in the air as the ice monsters started raking the ground with their ice claws.

"All right, let's get these chimera things!" Naruto said before the monsters, Chimeras as said ninja had dubbed them, charged forward at the shinobi and they jumped forward into the area. The Asura clone's upper arms fired chakra blasts from either hole and the blasts went through one monster's head.

The ice Chimera collapsed as another one swung at Hotaru and she managed to duck before dipping the pipe in a small tube with bubble liquid. She blew the pipe and numerous bubbles flew towards the beast's eyes.

The bubbles exploded and the Chimera roared as its eyes were destroyed before Hotaru jumped into the air. She blew another set of bubbles that exploded near the Chimera's chest until a hole was formed in its chest

She nearly was cut down by another Chimera before the Human Path clone jumped onto its head and extracted its soul. Using his Eternal Rinnegan, Naruto and his clones saw the insides of the Chimera monsters had chakra running through their bodies.

Though the chakra seemed familiar, Naruto pushed the thought aside as one Chimera punched at him and he jumped off the ground. He did a swift roundhouse kick that obliterated the monster's jaw before he flew forward and stabbed its chest while entering Sage Mode.

"Wind Release: Rasengash!" Naruto shouted as his blade channeled the cutting power of Rasenshuriken into the Chimera until it exploded from the power and he leaped onto the head of another. With the power of their Sharingan-like-abilities, they foresaw the Chimeras about to use some sort of ice technique where ice sickles emerged from the ground and the Naraka Path clone sprang into action.

He formed a hand sign and the King of Hell emerged from the ground. With the original Naruto using Shinra Tensei to push four Chimeras forward, the Naraka Path clone activated his Six Paths Sage Technique and used chakra arms to bind the beasts as he interrogated the monsters until it proved to be of no use.

The Naraka Path used the chakra arms to form four Rasenshuriken before shooting all four Chimera's through the heads. Naruto ran alongside Hotaru as they headed to the frozen generator and one monster slammed its hand into their path.

Before either one of them used their techniques, the Asura Path clone used his lowest set of arm to cut through the Chimera's arm. Naruto formed Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and Hotaru blew another set of bubbles at the ice creature.

The bubbles hit the creature's abdomen before the Rasenshuriken completely shattered it and then, the other Chimeras slammed their hands into the ground; making various ice shards erupt from the ground. The shadow clones leaped into the air and Naruto entered his Six Paths Page Technique before picking up Hotaru in his arms.

He flew into the air and made a platform for Hotaru to stand on with the Truth Seeking Balls. She stood on the makeshift platform before looking down at the Chimeras as they breathed aerial ice shards at Naruto and his allies.

"Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage!" Naruto said as he inhaled and a swirling vortex of fire flew from his mouth. The fire managed to melt the shards before they dropped to the ground and Hotaru blew more explosive bubbles at the Chimeras.

The bubbles flew throughout the land and hit the ice encasing the heat generator. This move enraged the Chimeras and they began to snarl at Hotaru.

"All right, Naruto-kun, let do this." Hotaru said before dipping her pipe into her bubble tube and begin to infuse her pipe with chakra. Naruto formed four more clones and nodded to the others to form their hand signs.

"Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!' Naruto said before each clone began to form a Rasenshuriken of each tailed beast and the last clone used the Shinju's power to form a Rasenshuriken. This one had a red sphere with orange shuriken blades surrounding it and thanks to Hotaru's chakra infused bubble; it was about the same size of the Rasenshuriken.

Each blonde fired their chakra-based attack into the area and set off a chain of explosions that destroyed the Chimeras along their ice shards. Naruto, Hotaru, and the clones remained in the air until the smoke revealed the destroyed ice and they returned back to the ground.

Naruto looked into the ground and his eyes grew wide as he looked into the earth.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"There's something else with chakra here; something huge." Naruto said before another Chimera emerged from the walls and each of the clones hurled chakra rods at its neck, immobilizing it. The Preta Path clone placed his hands on the Chimera's heart and absorbed its chakra until there was none left.

The monster toppled over and dissolved into ice before the blondes used the Rinnegan to see a monstrous form stir under the ground. Chakra coursed throughout its immense form before the ground rumbled and Naruto looked to Hotaru.

"Jump!" Naruto said before Hotaru blew another bubble and stood atop it while using it to float into the air while he and the clones levitated in the air once again. The ground parted as a gargantuan Chimera rose from it and viciously roared at the intruders.

"I'll take care of this. I think it's time I try something out." Naruto said.

"Right." Hotaru said before the Alpha Chimera proceeded to stamp its way towards them and Naruto flew forward before punching the beast in its chest. He carried the beast away as Hotaru looked to the clones and nodded.

"Let's move." Hotaru said.

"Got it." The clones answered before following Hotaru to the generator with the clones alongside her and she looked off to the distance. By now, Naruto and the Alpha Chimera were nowhere in sight.

_Elsewhere near the ocean_

Naruto slammed the Alpha Chimera onto the ground and he landed in front of it. The Alpha roared in fury before Naruto took a defensive stance before the monster swung its claws at him and he focused his chakra.

Suddenly, the Alpha Chimera's claws were stopped by what looked like a set of talons made from Naruto's chakra and he smiled. The Alpha Chimera roared at this before swinging again and its hand hit against the chakra-formed talons with no success of hurting Naruto.

"All right, try this!" Naruto said as he began focusing his chakra into the point where a body was formed atop the talons and what looked like an eagle avatar composed of chakra was formed with several dark spheres resembling Truth-Seeking Balls surrounding its body with the young sage floating in the center. Being the inheritor of Asura's chakra, Naruto could form avatars as well and thanks to the Mangekyō Sharingan-like-powers his dojutsu granted him, he could also form other avatars near the size of a Susanoo.

The eagle avatar screeched at the Alpha and the wolf/bear hybrid roared loudly before rearing on its hind legs. Naruto charged forward with the avatar flapping its wings and it began scraping the Alpha's chest while the monster pawed and swung its paws at the blonde.

Naruto kept flapping the avatar's wings to create gusts of wind that slowly pushed the Alpha back and he had it start pecking the ice creature's shoulder. It roared in pain before gathering it's chakra and spit out a cloud of ice.

However, Naruto countered it by using his Preta Path to absorb the chakra of it and he used Banshō Ten'in to pull the Alpha forward. He jabbed his fist forward and the avatar's wings smacked against the Alpha's heart, sending it flying back against a mountain.

While it was slowly recovering, Naruto's shared dojutsu showed him that his clones were using Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage to unfreeze the glaciers and Hotaru was using explosive bubbles to destroy the ice around the generator as too much would risk destroying it; thus risking the possibility of no heat being used to unfreeze the land.

Naruto smiled at this before noticing the Alpha's ears wiggle and it loudly roared from sensing the ice being messed with. It charged again before Naruto flew at it and placed his talons on its neck.

It roared in anger before Naruto dragged the Alpha off a nearby cliff and dropped it into the sea. Just then, Naruto's predictive powers showed the Alpha climbing out the water and he stayed put until the monster did just that.

The Alpha howled before slamming its paws into the cliff and making a field of ice shards rise from the ground. Naruto flew down at the Alpha and had the avatar head-butted it back into the ocean.

The Alpha crawled back out and with the speed of Naruto's flapping; the wind was strong enough to destroy the ice shards and scatter them across the land. The Alpha climbed back onto land and roared at Naruto, who formed some hand signs while gathering Kurama's chakra.

The avatar turned into that of a lion composed of orange chakra with a red mane formed from Kurama's power and the Alpha charged. Naruto's avatar roared before he jumped at the Alpha and shrouded its claws with ice.

The Alpha swung its paw at the avatar's head before Naruto dodged it and had it swing its claws across the beast's chest. Naruto jumped onto the Alpha and swung the avatar's claw through its shoulder, sending it flying.

Naruto used the avatar's claws to slash at the Alpha's body and he roared as he swiped its claws into its chest. He jumped off the Alpha and used Rinbo Hengoku to send it flying into a nearby mountain.

Once again, the beast stood and its arms regenerated. Naruto clawed the ground as the avatar roared and glared at it.

_"Naruto, let's end this."_ Kurama and the Shinju said within Naruto and he nodded. He gathered both of their chakra and the Alpha roared before observing Naruto transform into Kurama.

The Alpha watched as both the lion and eagle avatars merged together into armor on top of Kurama's body. Once the avatars had properly merged, Kurama resembled a griffin creature with two of the Shinju's horns on his head that resembled Kaguya's and the dark spheres formed into twin katana blades with vermillion-colored chakra surrounding both blades.

Naruto proceeded to let out a loud, earthshattering roar that made half of the nearby mountains crumble and Hotaru looked in the direction of the roar in concern for Naruto.

"Don't worry, Hotaru, he'll be just fine." The Human Path clone said.

"I'm guessing that's him, then." Hotaru said.

"That's right." The Animal Path clone answered as they finished unfreezing the glaciers and all that was left was for Hotaru to finish unfreezing the generator.

"Hotaru, would you do the honors?" The Asura path asked and she nodded before blowing a single bubble at the generator. The bubble exploded and destroyed the ice; freeing the generator in the process.

The rivers unfroze and warm water began to flow once again throughout the land. Snow began to melt and back with Naruto and the Alpha; both noticed the snow fading away.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said to the Alpha before it roared in rage at the loss of the snow and started to run towards its opponent. He gripped the Katana blades and used his wings to fly forward before the Alpha opened its mouth in an attempt to bite him.

However, Naruto stabbed the Alpha through the head with his first katana before slamming his other katana into its chest and the monster stopped in its tracks. He channeled his twin Rasenshuriken into the Alpha's and it exploded into many pieces from the power surging through its body just as the snow underneath them disappeared.

Naruto looked at the land reverting back to the land of Springs as he deactivated his avatar-armor and his tailed-beast transformation before reappearing by Hotaru's side. She jumped from surprise and he smiled at her.

"Good work, Hotaru." Naruto smiled before Hotaru softly smiled back.

"I heard everything from the clones. Kurama and the Shinju are pretty good comrades, aren't they?" Hotaru smiled.

"You said it, Hotaru." Naruto grinned; not having a clue that Kaguya's Byakugan eyes appeared on the Shinju along with a tender smile as she looked at him. Both of the young shinobi looked out at the land before Naruto noticed a seal near the generator wall where he killed Doto years ago and approached it.

He picked up the seal and studied it carefully before something clicked in his mind.

"So, that's what this was." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru asked as Naruto presented the seal to her.

"It's a Will Materialism seal that probably belonged to Doto." Naruto explained.

"If it belonged to him, then that means…" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, this was all his doing. He must have used the seal before he died and turned it into that Alpha Chimera." Naruto said.

"That would explain why the Alpha seemed to be the most aggressive towards you." Hotaru said.

"Also, that's why the chakra felt so familiar from those Chimeras." Naruto stated before crushing the seal within his hold and dispelled his Six Paths Technique clones. He proceeded to warp himself and Hotaru back to Koyuki's castle where they told her the details of their battle against the Chimera pack.

"Even in death, he continued to haunt this land with those things." Koyuki said in disbelief.

"Well, the Chimera pack is finished for good." Naruto said before Koyuki smiled at him and Hotaru with much gratitude.

"Naruto, the land of Springs owes you once again for your selfless bravery as well as it does to you, Hotaru. How can I ever thank you to since just paying you two wouldn't seem enough." Koyuki said.

"No need to worry, Princess Koyuki." Hotaru said before Koyuki finally thought of something.

"Naruto, Hotaru, wait right here." Koyuki said before temporarily leaving the two and they stood as they were. Minutes later, Koyuki returned and escorted them to a snow mobile before taking them to an onsen.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"This is the Land of Springs best hot spring in the entire land and to reward you and Hotaru, I've arranged for you two to have it to yourselves." Koyuki said.

"Thank you so much, Princess Koyuki." Hotaru said.

"Koyuki-neechan, thanks a lot!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't mention it." Koyuki smiled in return before Naruto headed into the hot springs and Hotaru walked in after him. As he undressed in the changing room, he failed to notice the sign that said mixed-bathing and he headed outdoors to the hot springs.

He kneeled down and placed his hand in the warm water before getting in. Naruto smiled with glee at how warm the water was and he closed his eyes as he leaned back against the edge of the onsen.

"So, how do you like the bath, Naruto-kun?" Hotaru's voice said and Naruto's eyes snapped opened to see the short kunoichi at the other side of the bath. She wore a towel around her small, shapely form and relaxed against the edge of the onsen on the other side.

"Hotaru?! I must be on the wrong side, then!" Naruto said.

"Actually, this is a mixed bathing type of hot spring. Didn't you see the signs?" Hotaru asked.

"No, but I'll give you some privacy." Naruto said.

"Relax, Naruto-kun, I don't mind if you stay." Hotaru said.

"You're just pulling my leg, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm perfectly serious. Plus, a comrade is a comrade." Hotaru said to Naruto, who sat back down in the water after seeing just how much she trusted him.

"All right, Hotaru." Naruto said as he relaxed in the water and sat across from Hotaru.

"So, how's Utakata?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing great. Since he was revived, I've been traveling with him since then and I've learned a ton of jutsu from him." Hotaru said.

"I can tell with that bubble jutsu you were using back there. Anything that can explode a monster's body is the sign of a sharp learner." Naruto chuckled and Hotaru smiled back at him.

"I hear you were adopted recently." Hotaru said.

"Adopted? What do you mean…oh, you must mean Kinkaku and Ginkaku?" Naruto said.

"Yes, that's them. What are they like?" Hotaru asked.

"I wish I had them growing up and they're pretty great brothers; even if they're a bit crazy when it comes to defending me." Naruto said.

"Define crazy." Hotaru said.

"Let's just say that Ginkaku gets pretty angry if he sees Sakura trying to knock my lights out." Naruto said.

"Sounds like an older brother to me." Hotaru smiled.

"Yep, that's Ginkaku for you." Naruto said before he and Hotaru laughed in response. After their laughter and catching up settled down, they both sat in water in complete relaxation and Hotaru looked to Naruto, whose eyes were correctly closed.

_"Wow, he's gotten pretty big since the last time we met."_ Hotaru thought as she observed Naruto's muscles and how the water made them shine brightly. She blushed at him while sitting across from him and he sighed in relaxation.

Gripping her towel, she moved closer to Naruto and sat in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hotaru before backing up in surprise while trying to look away from her impressive chest.

"Is something wrong, Hotaru?" Naruto stammered while blushing and Hotaru smiled before laughing at how red his face was.

"Oh, it's nothing, Naruto-kun." Hotaru laughed before moving closer and she placed her hand on his. He looked down at her and made eye contact with her.

They looked into each other's faces before Hotaru moved closer and she climbed into his lap. Hotaru's eyes never left Naruto's as they stared at one another and after a few minutes, she leaned forward.

_"She's so hot."_ Naruto thought seconds before leaning forward until their lips met in a kiss and their eyes never broke contact. As they kissed, Hotaru leaned closer to the point of her breasts pressing against him and he placed his hand on the back of her head while planting the other on her lower back.

Hotaru wrapped her arm around Naruto's back and held onto him. His fingers brushed through her wavy hair as they kissed and both blushed before their tongues meet in a licking match.

Both moaned as while embracing one another and as they kissed, their thought process moved on one another. Despite the fact that Hotaru had known the taller blonde for a short amount of time, she couldn't help some connection to him that only deepened once she eventually learned the secret he initially couldn't tell her about was that Kurama was sealed within.

Given the situation with the kinjutsu seal she used to have, she felt he was more alike her than she had and the same could be said for him as well. Although they hadn't seen each other since the time Naruto was assigned to protect her, they hadn't forgotten about each other at all.

In fact, Hotaru had heard many tales about Naruto's countless victories on her travels with Utakata and the heroic Jinchuuruki had wondered about her since he resurrected her mentor. Back in the current time, the pair separated their lips and affectionately stroked one another's cheek.

"Say, Hotaru-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hotaru responded in an almost dreamy voice.

"We've the whole onsen to ourselves." Naruto smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm what thinking?" Hotaru asked.

"Does it involve this?" Naruto asked before starting to kiss Hotaru's neck and she moaned in response. She placed her hands on the back of his head and brought her mouth closer to his ear.

"Plenty of that." Hotaru moaned before she and Naruto sat up to exit the water. They sat on the ground as she straddled him once again and kissed him before he did the same to her neck.

Hotaru mewled as Naruto's kissing soon turned into nibbling and she held onto him as his canines worked magic on her neck. He felt her hand brushing against his heart as she admired his muscular chest and took his hand before placing it on her breast.

Naruto stopped nibbling Hotaru's neck in pure fascination and she playfully pushed him on his back before crawling him. Her clothed breasts were right over his face before she whispered to him and he undid the towel on the spot.

His eyes lit up with excitement and joy as Hotaru's exposed ample mounds lightly swayed over him. Naruto flung the towel aside before carefully biting into her right breast and sinking his fingers into the other mound.

Hotaru smiled as Naruto's teeth gently gnawed on her pliable breast and he fondled her other mound. He groaned while he bit into Hotaru's orb of flesh and she started to moan from him squeezing her.

The taller blonde moaned as he stopped biting Hotaru's breast before cupping her other orb and pressing her impressive mounds together. He rubbed and caressed the mounds together while rubbing his thumbs against her tits as they grew hard with arousal from his sensual touch.

Naruto moved his face closer before starting to lick Hotaru's nipples while teasing her chest and his manhood started to swell. The sandy blonde woman smiled and moaned as the sage's tongue licked her nipples until they were hard as they could possibly be.

Then, he proceeded to place his lips on her tits and rubbed them together on her hard buds. His fingers massaged and rubbed her mounds as he suckled her tits.

Hotaru's arms wobbled as Naruto's mouth and hands worked together to please her large bosom. She looked back to eye his erection and smiled at how sturdy it looked.

Her gaze returned to Naruto as he rubbed his lips together on her tits and opened his mouth to grip them while taking to lick her cleavage. She moaned at this and whimpered at his skilled tongue burying itself within her breasts.

Judging from her mouths, Naruto accurately guessed she was wet and smirked as he reached downward. His hand reached her womanhood and his fingers started brushing against her clit vigorously.

Hotaru continued to whimper as Naruto's fingers brushed and squirmed on her womanhood while he licked her cleavage. The whiskered-man rubbed and prodded his index and middle fingers on her clit before they started to target her folds.

Naruto wet the inside of Hotaru's cleavage as she moaned from his fingers wriggling inside of her pussy and they squirmed inside of her walls. He lustfully growled at this before she kissed his forehead and caught his attention while sitting upright; straddling his neck.

"Help yourself." Hotaru smiled as she spread her folds and Naruto's tongue eagerly lashed at her clit before wildly brushing against it. His fingers wiggled on her folds as he occupied himself by licking at her clit with much charge and she moaned as she palmed her own breast before starting to lick her tit.

Naruto moaned at his throbbing erection before his tongue licked its way down her clit and entered Hotaru's folds. It hungrily licked at her wetness and she whimpered before suckling on her nipple.

The sight of her doing something so lewd was keeping him as hard as he could possibly be and he rubbed her folds. His tongue surveyed and traveled into Hotaru's moist tunnels as he reached up to palm her breast.

Hotaru's face glowed red with lust as she felt Naruto's tongue squirm and wiggle within her pussy. He licked her walls and seized her wetness with complete eagerness while his free hand reached up to palm the breast she was suckling.

He started fondling it and her pleasure was doubled from this move. Naruto licked into Hotaru's innards and he squeezed her orb while she rubbed her lips on her hard bud.

She watched as Naruto's fingers rubbed on her womanhood and he massaged her breast as she felt her orgasm getting nearer lick by lick. Just then, it happened before her fluids drained from her pussy and Naruto's tongue was given a delicious taste.

In an almost savage fashion, he licked up her wetness before she got off him and he lie panting before she gripped his manhood. Naruto looked down to see Hotaru wink at him before she undid his towel and found herself facing his tower.

She kissed its center before pressing her chest against it and slowly trapped his member between her breasts. Naruto sat upright to shudder with pleasure as Hotaru looked at his exposed foreskin and giggled before planting kisses on it.

Hotaru's lips pecked Naruto's manhood as it was encased in her breasts and she rubbed her hand on his crotch. She teased him by trickling her fingers on him before giving his erection a slow lick while staring at him with her lustful eyes and used her arms to squish her mounds together.

As she finished rubbing her hand on Naruto's crotch, she smothered her breasts on his cock and started swirling her tongue on the tip. Hotaru hemmed at the taste while Naruto managed to keep his balance as she tasted his manhood and licked his foreskin.

She stroked his erection with her mounds and rubbed them on his hilt. He moaned from their softness and watched her caress her tits on his manhood.

He couldn't hold back as he began to thrust into Hotaru's breasts and smiled at how they felt from their time in the water. She smiled at his thrusts before opening her mouth and sliding it down his member.

Naruto moaned loudly as Hotaru squeezed rubbed her tits together on him while his thrusts made her orbs jiggle. Hotaru closed her eyes as she sucked on his manhood and held her breasts on it while she felt him starting to twitch within her mouth.

He shot his erection into her mounds and Hotaru moaned as she continued to tap her tongue on the head of it. The sandy blonde's breasts jiggled and bounced on the sage's hilt while her eyes focused on his pleasured face.

Naruto felt the twitching and throbbing of his member build up as his crotch shot before closed his eyes. Just then, Hotaru groaned as Naruto's cock unleashed a torrent of semen blasted against her tongue and sprayed from inside of her mouth.

The remnants of his cum dripped into her cleavage and trailed down her breasts for a while before she swallowed what she could. Sweat dripped down Naruto's skull as Hotaru gulped down most of his semen and took her mouth off it.

She panted before giving Naruto's manhood one more lick and with a lick of her lips, she crawled back onto him. He wrapped his arms around her curvaceous frame and her breasts rubbed against him as she placed her hand on his cheek to stroke it endearingly.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, how about we take this to the bath?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hotaru said before the pair returned to the bath and she sat on Naruto's lap while resting her back on his chest. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he smiled down at her and a tender smile graced her face.

Soon, they stared at each other for a time before nodding and Hotaru looked down at Naruto's erection. Placing her hands on both of his knees for balance, she lifted herself before hovering above her lover's tower and slid down it.

A hot blush covered her face as Naruto's hardness broke her barrier apart and he moaned as her warmth housed him. Hotaru blushed deeply once she was properly adjusted to Naruto's size and he palmed her orbs before beginning to thrust into her warmth.

Hotaru closed her eyes and moaned while bucking her hips. Naruto's fingers massaged and rubbed his partner's ample chest as it jiggled from his mighty thrusts.

Naruto and Hotaru moaned as they worked their hips together while she rested against him. Her eyes closed while his manhood flew into her wetness and banged against her innards rapidly.

He squeezed and caressed Hotaru's chest while she removed her hands from his knee. While not yet opening her eyes, she reached back and framed Naruto's cheek.

She stroked his cheek before he planted his lips against her and she moaned as she felt his tongue wiggle into her mouth. Naruto gripped her tits before pulling them forward and twisting them as they jiggled in and out of the water.

Hotaru moaned into his mouth before she finally opened her lust-filled eyes and her lustful dark green eyes found his cerulean eyes. Her tongue wrestled against his as their hips worked together with her movements battling his and she once again stroked his cheek.

Naruto's cock banged the inside of Hotaru's walls and she groaned at his power. Her walls grinded his tower as he flew into her innards with sharp speed and collided inside of her.

Hotaru's lips remained smothered against Naruto's as he jerked his manhood into her core and her breasts bobbed about in his hands. He slammed his cannon into her entrance as she thrust down onto his throbbing erection and moaned from his impacts.

Her mind started to grow blank with lust and her only thought aside from kissing him was his cock pounding into her. Naruto and Hotaru moaned through their sealed kiss as she grew tighter with him toying with her breasts.

Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness as she rode him and their movements caused ripples in the water. Hotaru's free hand began to rub and prod her clit as she bucked her hips.

She sent her warmth down onto his erection and he lightly pinched her sensitive nipples. Naruto held onto her bouncing buds until he reclaimed his hold on her jiggling mounds and he shot his erection into her tunnels.

Both moaned as she felt his member swelling up inside of her pussy and her tongue slobbered against his. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Hotaru's wetness and she shook her waist on top of his cannon in response.

Both broke their kiss to moan as loudly as possible as she continue to rest her head against his chest and he lustfully growled while starting to nibble her neck with lust. She mewled at his thrusts and palmed her jiggling breast.

Hotaru moaned as she knew she'd come at any second given how deep she felt Naruto's cock storming into the depths of her stomach and the same could be said for him. He continued to squeeze her mounds and nibbled her neck until he started licking where he gnawed earlier.

Naruto pumped his cock into Hotaru's innards and she closed her eyes while moaning. She fondled her breast with her lover's help to make her arousal grow and it paid off when her walls finally coiled around his length.

Both loudly moaned as Naruto's cock imploded within her pussy less than a second after she tightened around him and a tsunami of his seeds overflowed her womb. Her eyes sparkled with lust as they came before she rested against him and gave his lips a loving kiss.

"Well, Naruto-kun, wasn't that great?" Hotaru asked before Naruto nuzzled her and smiled as she lifted herself off his manhood; only to sink her wetness back down it. He groaned before she placed his hands on her breasts again and she framed his face.

"Well, it'll be great the second time, too." Naruto said before starting to thrust into Hotaru's wetness and she moaned while rolling her hips forward. The water once again rippled as she held onto him and he jetted his member into her walls.

Naruto held onto Hotaru's quaking breasts as they jiggled within his hold and this was all he could do. Since Hotaru was still very short compared to him in his 5'9 height, he wouldn't able to lean down far enough to place his mouth on her tits and he tweaked them instead.

Hotaru's rear smacked against his crotch as she rode him and she rested her head against his heart; listening to it thump with excitement as they worked their hips against one another. Naruto's manhood crashed against her insides as she wiggled her hips on his length and he shoved it into her walls.

He squeezed and kneaded Hotaru's bouncing bosom as she listened to his heartbeat. Through some sort of calculation, his heartbeat was the exact same speed as her own at the same moment and she wasn't surprised that either of them had so much energy.

Naruto kissed Hotaru's forehead as she rested her head against his chest while whimpering at his thrusts and she smiled at this. He felt her starting to lick his heart and he shivered in pleasure as her sensual tongue rubbing against him.

The kunoichi moaned with her lover as their hips clashed against one another and she maintained her grip on his shoulders. Naruto drove his cock into the depths of Hotaru's womanhood and reburied his fingers into the softness of her chest.

She took her head off his heart and licked his lips as an invitation for a kiss. He accepted it and blue eyes once again found army green ones as they kissed.

Naruto freed Hotaru's breasts and held onto her ass as she rolled her hips forward. It was just then that her pussy tightened on his length and squeezed until it sprayed cum that filled her body once again.

Her eyes grew tears of pleasure as she kissed Naruto and once they completed their release, they temporarily rested again. Hotaru sat in Naruto's lap as she hugged him and he smiled down at his lover.

"I'm guessing you're far from finished, correct?" Hotaru said.

"You know me so well." Naruto smiled and Hotaru giggled before standing up to move to the center of the water with the taller blonde doing the same. He placed his hands on her hips and entered her womanhood again before thrusting into her.

Naruto held onto Hotaru's hips as they stood in the center of the water with her hand temporarily on her knees and she moaned as he drove his manhood into her. Her breasts bobbed and heaved over the water as her partner's cock pounded into her core.

Hotaru moaned with Naruto as he rumbled her innards while he rutted his hips forward and she palmed both of her jiggling breasts before both stood up. With this change of position, he palmed her bosom while he pistoned his member into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards.

Naruto's tongue started licking the back of Hotaru's earlobe and she moaned from how slowly he was doing so. The sounds of flesh and water splashing filled the air as the blonde couple went at it.

He rubbed and fondled her breasts against one another while jerking his member into her warmth. Hotaru reached back and placed her arm around Naruto's while lifting her leg.

Naruto held onto the underside of her leg while she once again palmed her free jiggling breast and squeezed it to add to the pleasure coursing through her body. Her head faced Naruto before their lips reunited and their tongues clashed in yet another slobbery war.

Hotaru kept her leg elevated for Naruto to jerk his manhood into her wetness and she continued to grow tighter. He held onto her as both of them closed their eyes in bliss from the kiss and sex alike.

Sweat boiled down their foreheads before their third orgasm occurred and exploded from her pussy into the water. Both groaned before sitting down in the water and separating only temporarily as Hotaru sat in Naruto's lap to rest.

The pair panted before smiling lovingly at one another and he framed her face before planting another kiss on her lips. She placed her hands on either side of his face before stroking his cheek lovingly and unbeknownst to the young couple, the same bubble that appeared at the train station floated in the air over them.

The bubble was from Utakata, who had observed Hotaru from the time she arrived to the point of her hot spring bath with Naruto and knowing she was literally in good hands, the bubble popped. Also, they didn't know that Koyuki was on the other side of the wall listening and her plan of putting them together had been a success.

_"My work here is done."_ Koyuki thought to herself before taking her leave and back with Utakata, Kinkaku and Ginkaku sat next to him; also having been keeping an eye on their brother.

"Glad you called us here on the way home, Utakata." Ginkaku said to Utakata.

"Don't mention it." Utakata said.

"A mission and a new lover all in the same day; what a time to be alive." Kinkaku chuckled.

* * *

There's the first anniversary celebration for **_Just Like the Folks_**   from 2014 and in celebration of today, I'm pleased to announce that Hinata and Konan will be included in this series. It was fun to have Asura appear and his never had a friend like me line is an obvious nod to the late, great Robin Williams, who we unfortunately lost a short time before this was written.

In case you're wondering, yes, Kaguya is inside Naruto in the form of the Ten-Tails and you may ask why? Well, she's finally realized the error of her way and is using her chakra to protect Naruto and Sasuke (who also has a portion of her chakra) in amends for trying to kill Hagoromo and Hamura.

Remember how in the last story, Sakura broke her hands while trying to hurt Naruto because the Shinju hardened his skin? That was Kaguya's doing and possibly her way of getting revenge on Sakura for breaking her horn.

I really liked how even in death that Doto lived on in some sense through the Chimera monsters and the idea of Naruto's Susanoo-sized-avatars came from how mythological regular Susanoo appear. But instead of Japanese mythological creatures, I used Greece mammals like eagles and lions.

Having Koyuki pair up Naruto and Hotaru was fun as well and the next girl is Fu. So, take care until next time.


End file.
